konoha in danger the Kira strikes back
by Youichi Satou
Summary: ketika konoha dalam bahaya -- semua turun tangan membasmi sang villian -- yaitu seorang Kira -- apakah mereka berhasil menumpas Kira? -- siapakah yang membunuhnya? -- apakah endingnya cukup jelas? ..


Pada suatu hari Sasuke pulang sekolah. Dia baru saja mempelajari jurus 1000 bayangan. Seperti biasa dia mendapat nilai tertinggi. Sasuke berjalan dengan gaya cool seperti biasa.

~Uchiha Real Estate~

~Perumahan Uchiha~

Ketika sampai di perumahan itu, perasaan sepi yang sangat mencekam merasuk dalam hati Sasuke yang masih kecil itu. Tiba-tiba…

BRAKK!!

*suara pintu gerbang perumahan tertutup*

"Ash bikin kaget aja ne," gerutu Sasuke.

Namun kengerian itu belum selesai. Terlihat darah segar mengalir dari rumah Sasuke. Sasuke mulai panic. Dia berteriak memanggil.

"Ayaaah!!! Ibuu!!! Itachi nii san!!!"

Tetapi Sasuke tidak mungkin hanya berdiri di jalan dan memanggil. Dia harus menghadapi bahaya yang sudah menunggunya.

KRIIEEEETT…BRAKK…

Suara pintu rumah yang tertutup terdengar lantang di dalam kesunyian yang mencekam.

AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH…BRUGGGHH

AYAAAAHHH!!! IBUUUUU!!! TIDAAAAAKKK!!!

Mata Sasuke membelalak. Terpantul di pupil matanya. Ayah dan ibunya mati di hadapannya. Semuanya hilang. Keluarga Uchiha…apakah akan punah? Siapa yang tega membunuh semuanya? Pertanyaan it terus mengusik hati Sasuke yang sangat shock.

Terlihat Itachi dengan wajah angkuhnya berdiri di atas tiang listrik.

"kkakkakak…aa..aapakaah…kkau…yang…mmembunuh…merekkaa…ssemu…a?"

"ah? Apa?!! Ya engga lah!! Aku terlalu tampan dan baik hati untuk membunuh mereka semua!"

"lla…lu…ss…siapa…yang…mmelaku…kkannya?"

"semuanya mati karena serangan jantung. Sepertinya ini ulah…"

AMATERA…AAAAARRRGGGGHHHH…!!!

Itachi tak sempat mengeluarkan jurus andalannya untuk membunuh sang pembunuh misterius itu karena ia telah mati karena serangan jantung.

KAAAKAAAAAAKKK!!!

"jangan-jangan…ini…ulah…KIRA?!! Aku harus memanggil bantuan demi keseimbangan dunia anime!!"

***

## di kantor hokage

Tsunade: baiklah para Jounin, kalian mendapatkan misi khusus. Ada ancaman dari Kira yang akan membunuh semuanya. Aku ingin dia ditangkap. Hidup. Atau mati.

Kakashi: yosh! Apakah pasukan kita ini terlalu sedikit untuk melawannya?

Shizune: akan datang bantuan dari pasukan Mithril dan pasukan Shinigami

***

HIYAAAAAA~~~~~ RASENGAAAAN!!!

GOUKAKYUUU NOO JUUTSUU!!!

CHIDOOOORIII!!!

HASH…SERAAAANG!!!

Semua serangan dari para jounin dan murid-murid ninja tidak bisa mematahkan serangan Kira. Satu-persatu mati terkena serangan jantung.

KALIAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA MEMBUNUHKUU!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Naruto: sial! Rasengan ku tidak mempan! Ada pelindung di depannya!

***

"segera lakukan penyelidikan. L, kau akan mendapat bantuan daru murid-murid Tantei Gakuen Q. kalian akan menjadi satu tim inti."

L: yup. Roger.

***

Serangan langsung pun belum berhenti.

LELOUCH VI BRITANIA…

DENGAN KEKUATAN BULAN…KAU AKAN KALAH!!!

*serangan Lelouch barengan ama Usagi*

Namun semua sia-sia. Kira bisa melihat nama mereka.

***

"serangan kita tidak bisa menembus pertahanan Kira. Dia punya bodyguard!"

"yang mana?"

"itu, yang ganteng itu loh."

Yak. tidak salah lagi. Bodyguard Kira yang mematahkan semua serangan itu adalah Ryuk.

"wah. Shinigami!! Bagaimana ini?"

"tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan shinigami selain…"

*hening*

BANKAI.

Jeng jeng jeng… Semua kapten shinigami datang.

WUUUUSHHH BRUAAAKK…!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ITU HITSUGAYA!! KYAAA~~

BANKAI!! BANKAI!!! BANKAI!!!

ZZZREEEETTT…GGABRUK GUSRAK!!

Lalu Kaiba dan Yugi datang.

BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON! SERANG!!!

Teriak Kira, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHA DENGAN ITU KAU AKAN MEMBUNUHKU??!!! PERCUMA!!!

ZZRET ZZRET…

Kira menulis nama blue eyes white dragon.

KAGA NGEPEK BEGOOO!!! DEATH NOTE CUMAN BUAT MANUSIA!!

ARGH SIAL!

YUGI! KELUARKAN MONSTER ANDALANMU!

BAIK!! AYO, LAH THE PURIFICATION ENFORCER. SERAANG KIRA!!!

"Tar dulu."

"Yugi, itu bukannya monster dari Duel Masters?"

"Hehehe…"

AH GA ADA WAKTU BUAR BECANDAAA… AYO PIKACHU, SERANG DIAAA!!!

***

AH BETE!! LAMBDA DRIVERNYA KAGA NGEPEK AMA SI KIRA!!

Lalu Kaname datang bawa harisen buat mukul si Kira. Nekat.

HIYAAAA~~PLOOOK!!

ADOH! SAKIT! CAKEP-CAKEP TENAGA KULI NIH! MWAHAAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

***

LUMPUHKAN KIRA!!!

YATTTAAA!!! RYUK BERHASIL KITA TUMPAS!!!

"Bagaimana dengan Kira?"

KIRA?? SERAAAAAAAAANG!!!

***

L: "sebenarnya Kira ini adalah Light Yagami. Dia dibantu Misa Amane yang memiliki shinigami no me."

Semua: "shinigami no me?"

L: "mata shinigami."

"Apa alasanmu membunuhi orang-orang yang tidak berdosa ini?"

AKU INGIN SEMUA ORANG MATI! SUPAYA AKU MENJADI CHARA ANIME TERTAMPAN DAN TERFAVORIT! AKU SAJA KALAH DENGANMU DALAM VOTING CHARA ANIME TERFAVORIT!

"Apa?"

YA!! APALAGI LELOUCH! DIA MENJADI CHARA ANIME FAVORIT NOMOR SATU DI ANIMONSTER!

Tiba-tiba Light mengambil Death Note nya dan mulai menulis nama.

AWAAASS!!

"Avada kedavra."

ARGH!!!!

"siapa yang membunuhnya?"

"hah? Kok ada Harry Potter?"

"jah. Emang ada anime Harry Potter."

"siapa yang nyuruh lo ke sini, Her?"

"eeh…eto…gue kan dateng karena disuruh ama yang bikin fanfic."

SAPA YANG BIKIN FANFICNYA??!! NGAWUR AMAT TUH ORANG!

"tuh, si Youchan. Noh yang mukanya kayak Remu hehehe."

Sang pembuat fanfic pun mulai merasakan aura kemarahan.

"waduh kayaknya gue cabut dulu nih."

GYAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~~~~~~LANGKAH SERIBU NO JUTSU!!!

***fin***


End file.
